In recent years, with development and improvement of electronic technology and communication techniques, electronic devices occupying less space and easy to carry such as cellular phones and smart phones, etc. are quickly developed. Generally, multiple functions are integrated to mobile devices in the market to improve competitiveness thereof, and besides general camera, phone call and Internet access functions, a global positioning system (GPS) and an electronic map are also integrated to a handheld communication device, and a user can take pictures of surrounding objects by using the camera function of the mobile device at any time, and can also learn a location of himself through a positioning function of the mobile device.
By integrating the camera and the positioning function, the user can use the mobile device to capture and edit pictures, coordinates and addresses of travelling spots to obtain a plurality of spot information for future looking up. If the Internet access function is further integrated, the user can further upload the edited spot information to a social network website or a spot sharing website for sharing the spot information to other members.
However, as the social network website and the spot sharing website are popularized, shared information on the website is large and complex, which generally causes reading difficulty, so that it is necessary to provide a simple and intuitive interface for the user to easily browse the spot information, and edit and share the spot information according to personal requirements.